movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Birth Dates
Here is a list of births for Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. List of Births: Stephen Squirrelsky: *September 7, 1997 Andrew Catsmith: *October 3, 1994 Robert Cheddarcake: *June 11, 1998 The Fluffers Bros. Tyler: *June 3, 1995 Ryan: *October 30, 1995 Ian: *March 4, 1996 Alvin: *July 22, 1996 Griffer Feist: *November 20, 1985 Cuties (band) Danny: *May 10, 1997 Stanz: *January 9, 1994 Einstein: *September 15, 1986 The Twin Bunnies: *April 15, 2005 Delbert Vult-R: *October 13, 1989 Peterson Denver Raccoon: *April 1, 2001 Wonder Mouse Girl: *May 18, 2005 Kidney Rich: *January 1, 1997 Natane Whopper: *February 26, 1995 Gnorm Hill-Billies: *November 5, 1953 Serena Magical: *February 12, 2002 Andrina Chinchella: *July 4, 2011 Anderson Joey: *August 6, 1990 Emily Storky: *November 18, 1998 Panda Smoochie: *August 21, 1999 Psy C. Snowing: *October 18, 1996 Shet Meerkata: *September 6, 1992 Big C: *May 12, 1987 Comquateater and Julimoda Comquateater: *May 25, 1990 Julimoda: *August 24, 1990 Nature + Imagine Owen Antler: *November 1, 1993 Aaron Sheepish: *May 12, 1996 Pecky Swallow: *March 8, 1995 Chris Pepper: *February 20, 1996 Vilburt Oinks: *June 30, 1998 Tim Seed-son: *December 21, 1999 Derick Quillers: *September 8, 1996 Booker Cooter: *February 18, 1996 Amanda Opossum: *February 8, 1991 The Tabby-Cat Sisters Tia: *April 6, 1992 Kitty: *September 15, 1997 Hannah: *August 14, 2000 The Fantasy Girls of USA Melody Prettyful: *May 7, 1998 Barbra Bara: *January 8, 1998 Emerald Puppy: *July 11, 1995 Tawnie Lemur: *May 28, 1999 Sasha Fruity: *September 1, 2000 The Weasels Waldo: *July 27, 1992 Charles: *January 10, 1993 Julie: *September 1, 1993 Shy: *June 31, 1995 Danny Danbul: *November 2, 1881 (Taken to the present) Olie-Polie Berry: *March 14, 1863 (Taken to the present) Tongueo & Rompo Money Tongueo: *March 11, 1996 Rompo: *September 30, 1997 Walter Beakers: *October 29, 1993 Elroy Oakdale: *April 9, 1994 Leonard Peccary: *May 15, 1992 The Graffiction Kirk Bunzers: *March 8, 1991 Gregory Stripers: *October 1, 1982 Phineas McSkunkey: *February 21, 2000 Nia Chip-Chip: *May 8, 1994 Yoses Varky: *July 31, 1989 Gladys Sealing: *December 11, 1991 Fester Coo-Coo: *November 26, 1986 Tanya Num-Nums: *September 10, 1998 Tallulah Nakey: *September 5, 1993 Monica Quokka: *February 28, 1988 Karen Softy: *February 17, 2002 Ernest Crackers Jr.: *May 1, 1999 Gerald Gerbil: *September 1, 1995 Kenai Hidna: *May 11, 2000 Zack Black: *September 25, 1987 The Adorable Family Fiona: *April 8, 1975 Jaden: *November 9, 1996 Aleshia & Kesha: *June 2, 1998 Elbert: *January 10, 2004 Reindeer Alaska: *December 1, 1996 Frankie Winter: *March 5, 1997 Dinky Dachshund: *September 10, 1994 Elvis Flyly: *July 15, 1997 Leo Hoppy *February 12, 2002 Gopher White *January 1, 1984 Prince Chantment *October 9, 1984 Reginald Husky: *January 19, 1989 Josephine Savanna: *May 5, 1992 Edmund Përlioź: *August 26, 1997 Rosie Stoatbert: *February 20, 1995 Jimmy Jeepers: *June 1, 1999 Roddie Sugar: *August 22, 1997 Thumbelina Martenaphine: *October 1, 1992 Arthur Pantha: *May 4, 1987 Darla Foxanne: *September 1, 2001 Wallabee Springer: *November 10, 1996 Eilonwy Quollie: *January 30, 1990 The Pollyanna Family Juliet: *November 8, 1971 Isaac: *March 20, 1968 Reba: *February 5, 1993 Jessie: *June 1, 1996 Marie & Priscillia: *December 22, 1997 Polly: *May 18, 2005 The Bluecheese Family Elizabeth: *April 1, 1975 Fredwin: *October 16, 1972 Christian: *January 28, 1997 Thomas: *July 9, 1999 George: *October 30, 2002 Anthony Cow: *June 5, 1981 Greg Warthog: *April 3, 1983 Jeff Meerkat: *March 8, 1981 Murray Chicken: *May 16, 1994 Lachy Dragon: *October 13, 1987 Simon Dragonfly: *December 13, 1988 Sam Dog: *June 9, 1989 Phillip Cat: *April 8, 1985 Glen Beaver: *August 24, 1992 Mike Squirrel: *December 22, 1985 Fitz Cow: *January 24, 1986 Jones Warthog: *January 8, 1987 Connor Lion: *November 19, 1980 Casey Chicken: *November 12, 1985 Wyvern Hamster: *October 13, 1971 Jones Warthog: *October 30, 1965 Oly Raccoon: *July 4, 1989 Jim Gerbil: *June 22, 1988 Sim Joey: *October 18, 1991 Webb Goat: *April 3, 1998 Lurch Fox: *September 1, 1977 Pugsley Canine: *January 14, 1980 The Walrus Twins: Roy Walrus *December 12, 1979 Eddy Walrus *February 1, 1972 Gomez Cat: *April 1, 1983 Johnny Monkey: *March 2, 1984 Arnold Bull: *April 1, 1987 James Horse: *December 25, 1969 Billy Sheep: *November 10, 1990 The Penguin Brothers: Jack Penguin *December 19, 1997 Dick Penguin *July 1, 1994 Kenneth Penguin *January 23, 1998 Archibald Panda *May 20, 1981 Theodore Adorable *January 15, 1978 The Rodenteen Family: Gidgette: *February 15, 1969 Jon: *June 8, 1968 Angus: *September 28, 1937 Jonny: *June 25, 1989 October: *October 11, 1994 Huford: *May 10, 1998 Zelda: *August 30, 2000 The Famous Workers: Paul Cow *September 18, 1957 Les Pig *January 8, 1973 Thurl Sheep *December 3, 1984 James Mouse *December 23, 1986 Casey Horse *September 15, 1990 Warren Cheetah *September 8, 1995 Pecos Goat *February 2, 1998 Pacific Ocean (band): Jock Mallows Sea-Lion *July 4, 1993 Rowan Atkinson Play-doh *February 9, 1978 Jonah Alaskay 'Joe' Croak *November 20, 1997 Manfred Höek 'Fred' Lobsty *December 26, 1982 Ronald Disney 'Roy' Barkvark *October 7, 1991 Homer Cow: *December 31, 1989 The Super Duper Girl Bears Salli Bear *June 10, 1990 Ivy Bear *January 1, 1990 Kendra Bear *March 6, 1990 The Cul-De-Sac Dragons: Fred Quimby Dragon *December 24, 1991 Tex Avery Dragon *November 2, 1991 Hanna Barbera Dragon *October 5, 1991 The Sailing Crew Rodger Ward Wolf *July 3, 1958 Gregory Peck Grasshopper *December 14, 1966 Mungo Jerry Baboon *June 2, 1970 Brian Trueman Panda *May 4, 1988 Terry Scott Snake *April 24, 1958 Jimmy Herbert Crane *July 10, 1980 Barney Fife Eagle *April 1, 1961 Pongo River Gopher *October 5, 1990 Conrad Deerling *May 25, 1983 The Galagolia Family Arista Mermaid Galagolia *August 31, 1970 Abraham Lincoln Galagolia *April 12, 1946 Catricia Charlotte Angela Galagolia *April 1, 1994 Wilhelmina Scott Galagolia *February 20, 1995 Fievel Fitzgerald Galagolia *November 7, 1998 Andrea Martin Galagolia *March 7, 1999 The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family: Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson *August 4, 1966 Lawrence Barkson *November 16, 1965 Sandra Stinkeroo *January 11, 1993 Douglas Barkson *October 2, 1994 Britney Stinkeroo *July 24, 1997 Alfred Barkson *November 30, 1997 Emmie Barkson *February 13, 2000 The Non-Smoking Cowboys: Eric Mongoose *May 10, 1972 Joey Fox *July 3, 1958 David Platypus *December 11, 1982 Steven Cow *February 14, 1965 Dave Deer *November 23, 1943 Roginald Galagolia *December 21, 1972 Flea Minkerick: *October 2, 1990 Bernice Primate: *July 25, 1996 Rupert Wolverine: *April 30, 2001 Sapphire Rederina: *December 10, 1997 Eddie S-Glider: *October 13, 1974 Jaq Macaque: *December 21, 1970 Dennis Chinny *April 23, 2000 Ariel Sweet *April 4, 2000 Mel Deer *March 1, 1984 Gary Skunk *January 16, 1979 Don Fox *July 19, 1990 Paul Gopher *September 15, 1982 John Mongoose *May 16, 1985 Dave Squirrel *January 14, 1978 Janet Mouse *August 3, 1983 Freddie Bull *March 6, 1992 Jeff Rabbit *December 30, 1985 Christine Cat *August 17, 1986 Marty Rabbit *July 10, 1987 Charlie Skunk *August 2, 1988 Rico Dog *September 1, 1989 Idaho Eagles Musky *July 30, 1993 Mufasa *July 6, 1994 Barren *June 22, 1995 Scootch *May 23, 1996 Marconi *November 23, 1997 Tony *August 23, 1998 Rancid *March 23, 1999 Bam *February 23, 2000 The Cheela-Hartendela Family Minnie Cheela-Hartendela (Mama) *May 18, 1968 Keith Hartendela (Poppa) *September 8, 1966 Emmitt Cheela (Uncle) *November 12, 1967 Foxx Cheela *September 28, 1992 Panini Cheela *September 8, 1993 Tedmund Hartendela *January 10, 1996 Bianca Cheela *September 22, 1997 Gus-Gus Hartendela *November 17, 1999 Bunce Ferretito *April 18, 1983 Tingo Dingo *November 28, 1992 Lynda Woodella *July 25, 1988 Villains: Lionel Diamond: *November 12, 1980 Manfred Macavity: *May 20, 1995 Springbaky Plain: *May 22, 1996 Chimpy Chump: *April 3, 1998 Boar Twenty-Five: *July 28, 1989 Teresa Pussy-Poo: *November 7, 2003 The Greasers Dim: *March 9, 1991 Bull: *October 7, 1993 Bazooka: *July 19, 1993 Eliza: *February 10, 1997 The Meanies 80's Franklin Pauper: *May 25, 1977 Elmer Sarus: *May 17, 1980 Lloyd Hare: *January 3, 1975 Jose Parroto: *May 16, 1999 Ronald Tazzer: *June 12, 1981 Zayne Kamoto: *April 10, 1990 The Smoking Crew Cale: *September 1, 1981 Quint: *February 9, 1979 Tim: *January 14, 1963 Bullseye: *April 3, 1998 Kentucky: *November 19, 1994 Trevor Meowy Sr.: *August 5, 1964 Trevor Meowy Jr.: *June 30, 1995 The Poisonous Snake: *December 8, 2004 The You-Reek Skunk: *September 11, 1999 The Feisty Badger: *July 10, 1996 Empress Priscilla: *May 16, 2002 Sailor Rat-Ball: *June 23, 1994 Dionna Blazzers: *June 13, 2003 Jackal O'Tucksy: *June 29, 1985 Mouseysqueaky Twist: *April 1, 1978 Dylan Brian *August 1, 1987 (Born) *Defeated (2017) Mr. Snorks *January 1, 1979 (Born) *Defeated (2017) Slade Spider *November 24, 1985 Farmer Macusoper *February 8, 1951 The Cheetah Bros. Jasper Cheetah *May 25, 1982 Horace Cheetah *August 2, 1980 Barker Cheetah *March 30, 1989 Fang Danger *May 16, 2002 Dicki Yak *April 6, 1990 Erebus Kangaroo *May 19, 2005 The Nasty Goats Edgar Goat *January 31, 1997 Liang Goat *February 21, 1997 Junwoo Goat *March 14, 1997 Red Deer: *September 21, 2004 The Gerbiko Sisters: Anjelica: *May 10, 1987 Patti: *April 26, 1990 Didian: *July 25, 1991 The Baduns 50's: Thomas O'Skunks *July 4, 1967 Mick Wolfer *March 26, 1963 Bernice Antgirl *October 31, 1969 Pinocchio Bloodhound *March 15, 1965 Kenan Ratson *June 16, 1966 Rebecca Croc *February 2, 1968 Charles Gorilla *December 13, 1961 The Bandits 60's: Jonathan 'John' Cat *November 2, 1959 Pete "Peter" Grasshopper *September 10, 1955 Paul "Po" Baboon *August 9, 1954 George "God" Spider *January 25, 1950 Ringo "Richard" Bear *October 13, 1952 Donald 'Dick' Chicken *June 8, 1958 The Gangsters 70's: Addams Coyote *June 16, 1972 Carlos Spider *December 25, 1973 Kiang Mantis *November 30, 1979 Jorge Cow *September 12, 1975 Colonna Cat *May 12, 1970 Flash Weasel *March 18, 1976 Victor Pig *August 31, 1974 The Rustlers 90's: Dennis Menace Jackal *June 26, 1999 Dolores Damsel Canine *September 17, 1990 Jerry Jones Hippo *October 20, 1993 Grace Ginger Ostrich *March 29, 1996 Polly Jolly Lioness *November 14, 1997 Joe Muffaw Elephant *January 13, 1998 The Criminals 00's: Sara Berner Lioness *October 30, 1985 Daws Butler Panther *December 17, 1982 Grace Stafford Tiger *May 1, 1989 Bonnie Baker Cheetah *June 6, 1981 Brad Norman Hyena *November 2, 1986 The Roughers 40's: Mickey Fire-Dragon *January 2, 1987 Keith Panza-Octopus *April 3, 1998 Jagger Dagger-Spider *December 31, 1947 Jones Casey-Crane *April 1, 1971 Phinny Ferry-Dragonfly *March 17, 1968 Tosha Lampkin-Cheetah *February 2, 1958 The Armed Thugs: Graham Otter *October 4, 1987 Terry Gopher *June 14, 1953 John Weasel *September 20, 1970 Wallas Cow *February 14, 1949 Paul Stoatbert *July 6, 1966 The Local Robbers: Peter "Pete" Hawkins Bear *January 1, 1948 Ben "Benny" E. King Beaver *June 28, 1953 Nicholas "Nick" Crockett Bee *September 2, 1970 Joseph "Joe" T Bull *October 2, 1981 Anthony "Ant" Abate Dog *June 23, 1968 Wallace Sanders Rabbit *December 24, 1990 The Trainjackers Edward Wolverine *December 25, 1987 Gary Tiger *April 5, 1941 Zeke Toad *June 15, 1990 Elmo Hippopotamus *February 23, 1965 Rick Wasp *August 7, 1957 Justin Hamster *July 15, 1971 Kark Goldtee: *June 8, 1956 The Evil Thieves Albert Einstein Weasel *July 15, 1954 Christopher Plummer Fox *July 19, 1974 Damien Cepstral Sheep *February 13, 1940 Jack Mather Squirrel *September 27, 1965 Wally Maher Kangaroo *June 18, 1983 The Garbage 30's Humbert Monkey *June 13, 1987 Diego Snake *June 30, 1971 Juan Cougar *November 19, 1954 Jordi Alligator *January 1, 1942 Ludoviko Bat *July 4, 1962 Julio Scorpion *June 20, 1994 The Rascals 20's Tom Lobster *July 13, 1976 Lee Spider *April 23, 1944 Hugh Crab *March 18, 1960 Geriant Pelican *March 17, 1993 Daniel Bat *April 5, 1952 James Rat *July 3, 1988 Eric Mouse *May 5, 1990 The Generators 10's David Bowie Cat *July 9, 2000 Christopher Malcolm Dog *January 4, 1991 Toby Froud Rat *March 27, 1954 Jennifer Connelly Poodle *March 11, 1989 Natalie Finland Bird *March 18, 1969 Shelley Thompson Rabbit *January 24, 1977 Michael Moschen Squirrel *March 3, 1950 The Cheeky Bullies Cody Grasshopper *March 7, 1945 Stefano Rabbit *May 4, 1954 Luca Hyena *August 2, 1985 Alberto Wasp *September 8, 1973 Marcello Bee *November 29, 1986 Roberto Bull *December 22, 1996 Matteo Lion *November 11, 1987 Stefan Cat *November 3, 1967 The Drunkers Bernard Fox 'Beer' Rodish *August 4, 1968 Melman Cann 'Whisky' Kat *February 3, 1986 Allen Woody 'Rum' Aardy *July 7, 1957 Francis Maurice 'Vermouth' Sharpe *April 1, 1979 The Twin Snoaties: *August 26, 1992 Dyke Pardee: *April 25, 1972 The Retched Rodents: Gideon Guinea *March 29, 1996 Heck Chimmy *March 4, 1997 Kiker Harrison *October 14, 1997 Tigra Cornelia *November 17, 1998 Jack Pounce *December 22, 1998 Niples Rattee *August 10, 1987 The Bad Birds Welch Hawkins *August 2, 1989 Fauna Minga *February 1, 2000 Lester Owlard *April 18, 1998 Caldolph Peafowl *August 22, 1977 Dolores Blacks *October 30, 1991 San Diego Viruses Mike Tanzy *January 3, 1972 Bombo Bare *August 12, 1995 Bo-bobo Baboon *March 7, 1966 Rickens Blood-drop *November 19, 1984 Anaconda Anaconda *November 4, 1963 Duke Doberman *November 1, 1991 Kel Denny *March 30, 1973 Non-Teamed Isabella Precious *August 3, 1968 Sylvester McJoggers *January 15, 1963 Hector Moneo *September 12, 1962 Jennifer Moneo *August 30, 1965 Aunt Vivian *January 26, 1974 Jeff Moneo *June 23, 1989 Bobby and Todder Moneo *March 12, 1993 Grandma Angelica *May 26, 1937 Sheila and Sabrina Snowflake *January 27, 1981 Adolph Playdoh *May 19, 1974 Gopher Grassy *August 13, 1981 Violet Eight-Legs *March 4, 1973 Cooper Eight-Legs *October 8, 1993 Jenny Grassy *July 19, 1991 Anna Seed-son *June 7, 1970 Melman Seed-son *August 21, 1974 Sophia Seed-son *March 11, 2004 Drunked Jerry *August 11, 1968 Fierre Walburt *December 31, 1967 Wilbur Nut-Nuts *December 21, 1980 Skyler Cutie-squirrel *April 10, 2019 Angela Cutie-squirrel *August 12, 1968 Shelly Cornie *August 9, 1980 Priscilla Cornie *June 8, 1984 Samantha Cornie *August 6, 1986 Barbra Cornie *August 5, 1987 Roddy Rodent *May 11, 1980 Queen Crystal *February 15, 1525 Queen Diamond *June 2, 1556 Anthony Growlers *January 25, 1579 Rascal Canners *September 12, 1982 Miriam Jewels *August 30, 1987 Dan the Thief *May 26, 1974 Bangroar *June 7, 1980 Nancy Whiskers *August 22, 1959 Black Bear *August 21, 1984 Chief Bumbo *January 17, 1964 Tristar the Good Witch *March 11, 1992 Bablo *September 4, 1956 Iaaron Taily *September 9, 1307 Whatzy *January 25, 1313 Rhianna Bluebell *April 1, 1308 The Tusk Emperor *January 1, 1247 Bizzle Kcatzle *October 7, 1298 Barney Taily *December 15, 1255 Hopso the Toad *July 3, 1498 Queen Firely Buzzle The Witches of the Quiet Rainforest Veggra Zaisy Aniya Huggly Tuggly *Comes alive: With a magic spell, thanks to Butterfairy Cat R. Pillar *Is Huggly's conscience and Butterfairy's helper Bendolph Tuggly *October 16, 1950 Butterfairy *Is magical Alameda A. Teethers *July 6, 1964 Whaters Teethers *July 16, 1973 Zimbo the Showman *August 18, 1956 Randelius Naughtyton *January 26, 1958 Princess Kallina *January 29, 1970 Oliver Tisky *June 30, 1971 Ichabod 'Ink' Puffers *November 23, 1964 Victor Tragicton *November 8, 1949 Georgina Felinius *October 16, 1909 Velma Sweetheart *December 13, 1965 Maria II *August 18, 1946 Jasper III *January 26, 1948 Anista, Jenius & Marian *July 16, 1967 Timmy Felinius *July 6, 1971 Nancy Picklenose *August 11, 1964 Anakin Squirrelly *March 18, 1621 Helga Chipmunky *September 10, 1625 Fredrick Felidae *July 4, 1646 Jessie Squirrelly *June 5, 1617 Tom Squirrelly *October 7, 1614 Bombo Chipmunky *April 1, 1588 Queen Bellina *August 31, 1598 King Jonathan II *March 7, 1625 Dimbo Monkey *October 23, 1592 Edgar Monkey *February 19, 1560 Melissa Squirrelly *May 19, 1535 Elsie Chipmunky *September 23, 1641 Angelina Chipmunky *December 25, 1643 Katie Chipmunky *May 4, 1548 Billion Felidae *March 4, 1549 Geke Hoppers *May 9, 1996 Hilly Beat *June 11, 1999 Elsa Crunch *October 22, 1995 Josephine Crunch *July 27, 1972 Flower Crunch *July 27, 2010 Casper Fang *September 18, 1991 Fred Goatee *October 15, 1951 Liam Arctic *September 15, 1952 Zedgar Tasty *September 7, 1953 Bella Deery *September 6, 1954 Sam Fighter *May 2, 1955 Emily Smooth *December 28, 1981 Dilly Beat *November 23, 1963 Lamster Unite *December 6, 1989 Barnum Coony *June 4, 1982 Dr. Tosha White *February 22, 1957 Wally Whabbit *December 31, 1981 Cornfed Beets *June 10, 1988 Edgar Bun-Buns *May 23, 1986 Crow & Dodo Crowing *May 12, 1996 King Hector *November 8, 1958 King Ikens *October 4, 1989 Tickle Whiskers *July 30, 2001 Princess Sabrina *June 29, 1997 Prince Emmett *July 22, 2000 Wacky, Weirdo & Whimp *October 30, 1996 Katy Possumworth Helga Poodie Casey Pup-Pup Melissa Pup-Pup Captain Kalvin Possumworth Tappers Honk Leonardo Snoutie Officer Flick Chuckie Officer Wyvern Growl Andy Cash Ashley Pup-Pup Josh Pup-Pup Mrs. Bleech Yasha Chuckie Lionelle Growl Charlie McBarky Frankie Caribou Olga Prowl Donald Milks Jeanette Caribou Lindsay Caribou Scootch Caribou Newt Ageless Wally Woof Hicky Nippy Richie Cheetahman Lillie Cubbie Kairel Cheetahman Brock Cheetahman Zimbo Zebra Nice Warty Friendly Fruit Fraud Wildcat Hassie Zebra The Czar of Dreamland Gummy Bear Ro-Bob Robo Toxie Foxy The Wicked Enchantment The Bad Czar Tillie the Beautiful Enchantment Mayor of Kittytown Gateman The Guard Talking Nut Trees The Kitties of Kittytown Princess Keia Prince Moses Xandranoic The Fairy Girls Tika Chika Mola King Jonah Queen Phina King Attom If Teamed Queen Whitney *June 23, 1953 Delano Boom *October 2, 1970 Ghosts Angels of God Maria *Born (August 1, 1811) *Defeated: (March 20, 1882) Anastasia *Born: (April 12, 1862) *Defeated: (November 18, 1928) Moses *Born: (October 22, 1860) *Defeated: (July 17, 1918) Category:Births Category:Lists